


The Cure

by TWDObsessive



Category: MASH (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't let it scare you off, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I basically just needed four docs, It's not really a mash-up, Just a few characters from MASH, Love Confessions, M/M, Rickyl, Search for a Cure, Separations, and couldn't figure out who in TWD would work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Daryl, Rick and company stumble upon Fort Detrick and find four scientist/doctors there who may have the cure to the Walker Virus.  All they need is a volunteer to test it out.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotr58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotr58/gifts).



> Don't let the M*A*S*H part scare you. You don't really need to know the show. If you do know the show, hopefully I got their voices right.
> 
> This fic is chaptered but I'm posting it all together as a longer one-shot because the chaps are pretty short.
> 
> Big thanks to Nelgal for the beta on this one.
> 
> This fic is a gift to lotr58. She's been having a rough few months and hopefully this little fic will give her a little escape.

**Chapter One - Fort Detrick**

“Whatcha seeing?” Rick asked as he knelt down by Daryl. They’d been keeping eyes on Fort Detrick since they set up camp on the roof of a building across the street.

“Same shit, different day. Looks like the same four men, still all wearing them doctor jackets. Haven’t seen anyone come or go from the building. I’m startin’ to think they ain’t left once in all these years. Must have a hell of a set-up.”

Daryl handed Rick the binoculars and the leader scanned the building. “It’s been three weeks we been eyeing them and it don’t seem like a big threat. That place was supposed to be working on cures for diseases before the world went to shit. Could be they’re still working on thangs.”

Daryl sat down as Rick handed him a plate of instant mashed potatoes and some beef jerky. “You missed the fine dining from our fancy new kitchen.”

“Yeah, we’re livin’ in style now, penthouse suite.” Using two fingers, Daryl started scooping the potatoes into his mouth. “You know, Rick. I think we’re past the worry that they’re a threat. How we gonna show them we ain’t one? We’ve all seen better days. You got six months of beard growin’ out like a mountain man or a homeless person. I look like I been dredged out of a sewer. Rosita looks like she’d kill ya as soon as look at ya. Tara too for that matter.”

“Well, Carl and Judith look innocent enough,” Rick said as he sat down next to Dary,l giving up on the binoculars. 

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick. “We ain’t sending your damn kids over there to try and sell girl scout cookies.”

“Could have Eugene go. We know he lied about having a cure, but he is damn smart, maybe he could talk their language.”

“Could have Carol go with him, I guess” Daryl added. “She can do her helpless woman act all the while being Eugene’s protection.

“I don’t know,” Rick said. “I feel like it should be all of us. We been taking all the risks together. Why stop now?” Rick put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. “We’ll just tell them we’re passing through. Maybe offer some deer jerky. They probably aren’t the type to be getting out there to hunt. Might look like a kind gesture. See if they have anything in there worth us knowing about.”

“All nine of us? You don’t think that might intimidate ‘em?”

Rick shook his head. “I don’t think after everything we’ve been through we should risk splitting up.”

“When?” Daryl asked as he took his last bite of the jerky.

Rick stood and sighed. “No time like the present.”

By noon, they were all slowly making their way over to Fort Detrick. There were only a few walkers in the way and Abe and Tara handled them quickly and quietly. They’d all cleaned up the best they could and Rick held Judith in his arms looking all the image of a loving father.

They stood at a front door. Rick knocked. “Hey, anyone here? We’re just passing through and saw y’all through the windows. Thought we could make some trades. We have fresh meat we could share. Deer, squirrel. Hoping to find some bandaids. My little girl’s just learning to walk. Scraping her knees like crazy. Maybe some supplies if ya can spare ‘em. A place to stay just for a night?”

They stood silent and hopeful when finally they heard a voice over an intercom by the door. 

“You got weapons?”

“We do, but only to fight the dead. We aren’t a threat,” Rick explained

“How many of you?” the voice asked.

“Nine. We ain’t got much fight left in us, brother. We ain’t gonna be any trouble.” Daryl said.

“How’d you keep a baby alive through all this?” the voice asked genuinely curious.

“Ain’t been easy,” Daryl said.

“Wait here. I have to check with the others. We aren’t really in the business of opening our doors very often, but you may have come by at a particularly good time.

After about thirty minutes the door opened and two of the doctors were holding rifles. “You come in and you leave all your weapons here by the door. No walkers in here so you won’t need them. We just have to be careful.”

Rick nodded with a tilt of his head. “That’s fair.” They all started unloading guns, knives, Rick’s machete, Daryl’s crossbow.

A third doctor made the rounds patting each of them down. “I’m Sherman. This is BJ and Hawkeye. Charles is watching us from the cameras so don’t try anything.”

“Who’s Charles?” Abraham bellowed.

“That’s not our intention,” Rick said. “We do have trades to pay for a night and some bandaids.

Sherman looked around at the group eyeing up each of the members of Rick’s extended family. 

“Um, I’m Rick. This is my baby daughter Judith, my son Carl. That there’s Daryl, Abraham, Tara, Rosita. Carol and Eugene.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Doctors. I, too, was involved in some of the sciences in the old world. Heard this here was hella known for finding cures. You happen to have any anti-walker shots to go with them bandaids?” Eugene said in his monotone voice.

“C’n I have Micky Mouse band aids?” Judith asked. “Look at my boo boos!”

BJ smiled. “We will see what we can find, sweetheart.” He reached out a hand as Rick put her down and she tottled towards him.

Daryl bent down to pick up his pack. “Fresh meat. Not sure how often y’all get out, but fresh meat is money now. It’s yours. Payment for a night here and maybe just a couple supplies.”

Sherman motioned with his head for them all to follow BJ and Judith down the hall.

“Quite a stack of bricks you guys have here. I’d bet my short and curlys that you ain’t had a single walker in this place,” Abraham said as he looked around.

“This place was built to keep all the diseases we were working on in,” Sherman explained, “Now it keeps the disease that has ended humanity out.”

“So you ain’t never seen one? Never took any down?” Daryl asked, trying to get a vibe of what these folks were capable of.

“Oh we’ve had a few invited in,” Hawkeye said cryptically. 

“What’s that mean? You sent out Save the Date cards? Asking for RSVP’s?” Tara asked as she gnawed at a Twizzler. 

“We’ve been busy.” Hawkeye said. “We’ve actually been waiting to find some people.”

Rick and Daryl eyed one another. That sounded a little too ominous for their liking.

“What for? This isn’t one of those cannibal traps is it?” Carol asked, trying to put a bit of fear in her voice so she could lie low, appear unassuming, her usual M.O.

Sherman turned around, jaw dropped. “Cannibals? That’s actually happening out there?”

“Lots a shit happening out there,” Rosita answered.

They walked into a big open cafeteria where the fourth man, Charles was sitting with a box of bandaids. “Hey there, sweetheart. Heard you like Mickey Mouse but I didn’t have any.”

“Awww man,” Judith whined. 

“But I do have Minnie Mouse! Will she do?” 

“YEAH! I need them here and here and here.” Daryl was pretty sure one of her “here’s” was a fake just to get an extra bandaid.

“So were you four the scientists here or like the lunch ladies?” Abraham asked.

“I think it would be more apropos for us to be asking the questions first,” Charles said as he put on the last bandaid.

“How long you been wandering?” BJ asked.

“Months now,” Rick answered. “Hard to keep exact time.”

“You seen any of the dead just falling apart yet? Rotting until they can’t move?” Hawkeye asked.

“No. They pretty much keep kicking even if half their flesh is burned off,” Rick answered as he looked to Daryl for a nod in agreement.

“When was the last time you saw people?” BJ asked. Daryl listened to the questions bounce back and forth like a tennis match as Rick handled all the answers.

“We were with a bigger group about a year ago. Thangs didn’t end well there. Been a little skittish to pick up strangers ever since.”

“What didn’t go well?” Hawkeye asked, hardly a breath between answers and questions. “Bad chess game? Home team didn’t win the big game? Disagreement over the best superhero?”

“What?” Tara whispered.

Rick tilted his head eyeing up this new character, trying to get an understanding of his personality. “It went bad because someone thought they should rule like a king and have the rest of us kneel. We don’t like kneeling.”

“How good can you use that crossbow?” BJ asked, looking towards Daryl.

“Good enough,” Daryl answered defensively.

“What’s your favorite movie?” Hawkeye asked.

“WHAT?” Rick finally asked. 

“Your favorite movie. We’re trying to get to know each other here. You like a nice rom com or are you more of an action kinda guy?”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Sherman shouted. “Don’t mind them, their hobby is to drive everyone around them nuts.”

“So what you're saying is...those two were the lunch ladies?” Abraham asked pointing over at BJ and Hawkeye.

“Hawkeye, Sherman and I we’re the only scientists that didn’t go home to family when it all went to hell,” Charles answered. “BJ lost his wife and kid on day one and came right back here to do what he knew he had to do.”

Rick looked BJ up and down and nodded. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

BJ nodded back.

“So what have you guys been doing here all this time?” Carol asked.

“Well, trying for a cure, of course,” Charles said as he stood. “Despite Larry and Moe here being...who they are...the four of us are actually the best of the best in disease control and prevention.”

“Ya got a cure yet?” Daryl asked.

The four were quiet a moment, looking at each other to silently agree on what should be shared.

“We think we do. And we’d like to welcome you all to stay for as long as you want. Safety, supplies, doctors at the ready. But we need a test subject in return,” Sherman answered.

“What does that mean, a test subject?” Rick asked tilting his head in that way he has.

“We’ve recreated the virus so that it could be mutated and given to rats so they’d turn like we do,” BJ started. 

“Real rats, not Charles,” Hawkeye added.

“Then we used strains from a few walkers to inactivate the virus so the body can try and build up an immunity. Like how the flu shot is actually giving you the inactive flu virus to train your body to fight it off,” BJ finished.

“So we tested it out on the rats,” Hawkeye added. “Had to start somewhere. Had some bad trials but even then...at least we took care of our rat problems,” he paused as if waiting for everyone to give him a chuckle but the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “But we think we have it now. All we need is a human willing to volunteer for the trial.”

“Why haven’t one of you tried it?” Rosita asked with her hands on her hips.

“They’re the scientists. They need to be here for any contingency, any unexpected snafu, any sudden changes, any unforeseen circumstances. That’s SOP, standard operating procedures. You don’t test on yourself. If shit goes south, you’re sitting there with your hands tied and a live grenade on your lap ready to blow and no one else knows how to diffuse it but you,” Eugene answered.

“He’s right,” Charles said. “We can’t risk losing the knowledge we possess, so we need someone who…”

“Is an idiot?” Rosita sassed.

“Hey, are we the first morons to walk in here thinking there ain’t no strings?” Abe asked.

“Recently, yes. People don’t often travel through the cities anymore.” Sherman answered honestly.

“Well,” Rick started, “We’ll need to think about this, Sherman. We can’t just…”

“I’ll do it,” Daryl said. 

“What?” Rick asked as he turned around to meet the archer’s eyes. Everyone was talking at once but Rick heard none of it. All he heard was “I’ll do it” over and over again. He marched towards Daryl and backed him to a corner away from the others.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he whispered.

“Who else is gonna do it, Rick? Not you, you’re the leader. Abraham and Rosita got each other. Carl and Judith is just kids. Eugene might be able to help these guys. And I just ain’t letting Carol or Tara do it. No way.”

“So we don’t even discuss it? Let’s think about it a few days. See if they’ll give us some time to make a decision.”

“Rick,” Daryl said, their eyes locked. “I want to save you. I want to save your kids. I ain’t been able to do shit but kill squirrels. This is something that can really help. Not just something that will get us by one more day.”

“I don’t want it to be you,” Rick said, his voice drowning in intense emotion.

“Why?”

“Because. If it doesn’t work? If I lose you? Daryl, you know me. I’ll lose my shit without you.”

“Rick, remember you told me about what Hershel said? You take a drink of water, you risk your life, you walk outside, you risk your life. Everything is a risk. And I have high hopes. I’m betting on this one. Let me be worthwhile. Let me play my part.”

“You’ve always been worthwhile, Daryl. You’re...you’re the person that I...need with me.” Rick’s voice started to shake and Daryl held onto his arms. “Rick, be strong. There’s a reason we were led here. Hell it’s already been about an hour and we haven’t been eaten, tied up or shot at yet. That’s a good sign.”

Rick leaned forward and fell into a hug. The men held one another tightly, not for the first time. They would share an embrace occasionally after close calls or when one of them was breaking down and needed the other to pick them up.

They walked back over to the group that had since fallen silent. 

“Tell us what it entails,” Rick said.

**Chapter Two- A Pac Man T-shirt and a Lei**

They were set up in a few different bedrooms down a long hospital-white hallway, and as usual when they were in new places, they opted to sleep together in one room despite the abundance of beds.

“I mean…these guys just don’t seem like geniuses to me,” Rick said. “That Hawkeye guy was wearing a fucking Pac-man T-shirt and a lei for fucks sake.”

Daryl sighed. “The deal’s done, man. It’ll be quick. They inject me with the cure tomorrow afternoon, keep me in isolation for 72 hours to make sure I don’t turn from the shot, then I get bit, and they put me back in isolation for another 72. That’s like six days. We’ve been through worse for longer.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Eugene said, “Charles explained the entire process in more scientific terms to me after the rudimentary layman’s explanation he gave you all. I have a higher capacity for understanding the details of such an endeavour, you know...”

“Jesus, Euguene,” Abe shouted. “Is this just gonna be another long winded way of saying you’re smarter than all of us or is there a point here? It’s like you got your dick pulled out a half hour before you need to piss. Get to the point.”

“Well, I just wanted to say the science is sound. I think there’s a very good chance they’re onto something here. I’m optimistic. Also, a man’s choice in his T-shirt selection does not indicate superior or inferior intelligence. In fact, I myself once had a Pac-man T-shirt.”

That was followed by a synchronized group eye roll.

“I’m just worried about, like, y’know...if it doesn’t work,” Carl added. “What then? Daryl’s just gone? I don’t want you gone, Daryl. Judith would be crushed and Dad would probably just stop breathing.”

Daryl tried not to smile at Carl. He never felt like smiling was appropriate any more, not that he ever smiled much anyway. But Carl’s sentiment felt good. He’d never had so much concern and love around him. Part of him wanted to ask what Carl meant about Rick not breathing. Though even through his thick cloud of low self-esteem he knew he was extremely important to Rick in a way no one else was. Hell, Daryl felt the same way, that was why he always put himself in the line of fire. Always to protect Rick and his kids. That was the priority.

Rick was quiet during the rest of the evening conversation. His eyes were glossy with tears and Daryl worried already about Rick breaking down, losing himself again. He never realized what a burden it would be to be cared about. Now not only did he have to worry about saving everyone else, he had to worry about saving himself too.

When the chatter died down and Judith and Tara had fallen asleep, Daryl turned to Rick. “Let’s take a walk, huh? Gonna be cooped up in isolation for six days, better get some air while I can, even it it’s inside this tin can.”

“Be back,” Rick whispered to the folks that still hadn’t fallen asleep. Once they were outside the room, Daryl lifted Rick’s chin with a finger. “Crying already? Give me a chance man. All the shit I been through and you think an eensy bit of penicillin or some shit is gonna get me down? Where’s your faith, Rick?”

“Lost my faith a dozen times. After Lori. After Shane. After Dale. After Hershal. After Andrea. After…”

“I know,” Daryl said as he put an arm around Rick and started walking down the hall. “All our losses so far were for nothin’. Difference here Rick, is if I don’t make it, and that’s a big if, it’s for a purpose. It could help them get closer to the cure. And if I make it - We’ll have it! We’ll be immune!”

“I know. I just don’t want it to be you. I can’t even bear you being away from me for six days much less forever. I mean...you know, right? You know why I wouldn’t survive losing you.”

Daryl did know. There was something between them that was a lot more than friendship, an unspoken something that neither of them knew what to do with. Daryl stopped in front of some windows at the end of the hall and turned to Rick, held the leader’s head in his hands and looked into his eyes for answers and understanding. They had their best conversations when they spoke without words. 

Daryl wouldn’t be able to remember who kissed who first. It was almost like a fog lifted between them and they were drawn together like magnets, Daryl tilting his head to get full access to Rick’s plump lips and Rick parting them for Daryl to fit against his perfectly. It was a slow, soft kiss that they drew out for way longer than most kisses Daryl’d seen on TV. But once he tasted Rick’s mouth, felt the tickle of his beard, felt the intimacy as they slowly devoured one another, he couldn’t bear to break the kiss. It was gentle, almost timid, but at the same time very determined, purposeful and full of confession.

Their hands slid down to one another’s hips and Daryl backed Rick up to the wall and kissed him with even more emotion. It was bad enough he was gay, but here he was almost tearing up from the tenderness of the moment. Not very Dixon. Not at all. But then, Daryl never felt like just a Dixon with Rick. 

Finally Daryl had to pull off Rick’s desperate lips to catch his breath. They stayed close together, mouths still just inches apart and breathing the same air. Neither had words. They locked eyes again and Daryl could see that Rick’s pupils had grown twice their normal size. Rick reached for the doorknob behind him and opened the door, pulling Daryl into the empty bedroom with him.

Still wordless, they curled up on the bed, Rick lying his head on Daryl’s chest as the archer pressed kisses to his leader’s forehead. He felt so comfortable with Rick against him, the smell of gun oil, evergreens and hard work that was so unique to Rick, his body was warm against Daryl. They’d slept close many times on the run over winters for body heat. But this was a whole new feeling.

“Please don’t die on me, Daryl,” Rick whispered.

“Rick, if I didn’t think this sounded like a damn good chance I wouldn’t do it.” Daryl lifted a hand up to run his fingers through Rick’s curls. He’d always loved those curls. It was weird to use the word cute about such a rugged manly guy, but those curls...they were cute.

They didn’t talk about the kiss, didn’t put words to the fact that they were falling asleep glued together like lovers. They never really needed words. Neither pushed for more because they were always so in tune. They just needed to be in one another’s arms that night. Both of them needed it.

**Chapter Three- Flying Squirrel**

Daryl didn’t want a bunch of people staring at him during the procedure to administer the shot, so he casually told the group he’d see them in a few days. He got a lot more hugs than he anticipated, a fist bump from Tara and a salute from Abe. Rick went with him and BJ to the isolation room where he’d be kept. 

As the four scientists were prepping the needle and planning out the quarantine timeline, Rick stood lover-close to Daryl. “If you die, I die,” Rick said.

“Yeah, no pressure, right?”

“I still don't understand why you have to do this,” Rick said.

“It's the same reason I've ever done anything. I want you to live and be happy and…”

“But I won't if you leave me.”

“It's a risk for both of us, then. To give Judith a chance. To give Carl an easier life.”

“You’re right,” Rick said, “and I hate it. I hate that you’re right.”

Daryl scanned the room, saw that the doctors were all preoccupied and he leaned in to give Rick a gentle kiss. “You can come see me. They said I just have to stay in the room. There's a speaker to talk and you can look through the glass and see that I'll be fine.

“Gonna stay right here til it's all over.”

“Don't you dare. You can visit but you go back to those kids. They’re scared too y’know.”

“Alright Mr. Dixon, we’re ready to rock and roll,” Hawkeye announced.

“Call me Mr. Dixon again and I'll gnaw your arm off whether or not I turn. It's Daryl.”

“Well, I will make a note of that in your chart,” Hawkeye said. “BJ, make a note.”

“Making a note,” BJ responded.

“Guys,” Daryl said, “I’m not backing out but can you just reassure me one more time that you ain’t the lunch ladies.”

Hawkeye finally turned serious. “We have to laugh to keep from crying in this world. I’ll take it more seriously, work on my bedside manor.”

“Eh. You’re fine,” Daryl grumbled.

“Rick, you’re going to have to step out now. You can watch from the glass if you want to, but there's not much to it other than a shot,” Sherman said.

“I'll stay right outside the window,” Rick answered pushing the on button for the speaker on his way out. “Daryl, be strong,” he said before shutting the door and he heard Daryl's response through the speaker once the door closed.

“You too.”

“So Daryl,” Charles said as he walked towards him with a relatively harmless looking syringe. “It's just a shot in the meat of your shoulder, like a flu shot. Might have some of the same effects as a flu shot just to prepare you.”

“I look like someone who’s mama took him to the doctor? I don't know nothing about flu shot effects.”

“Well,” Sherman stepped in, “the spot where the needle goes in might get sore and achy. You might develop a fever as your body fights what we’re introducing.”

“And I might die,” Daryl added. 

“We feel really strongly that the shot won't kill you, BJ said. “We just have to be prepared for anything. Need you to tell us anything you feel, and anything that concerns you no matter how small you might think it is.”

“Yeah, I got it. Let's get it over with, huh?”

BJ led Daryl to a chair and had him sit, took his shirt off and attached all kinds of electrodes to his chest and his head. Once he was all hooked up to the machines that would monitor him, Hawkeye started strapping him down to to the chair.

Rick banged on the window. “Why do you need to tie him down!? You never said anything about that. He doesn't like being trapped like that.”

“It's okay, Rick,” Daryl said as calmly as he could. Truth was, Rick was right and most of Daryl wanted to jump up and run, but he was determined to stay calm so that Rick would.

“Fella’s,” Sherman said,”This is just to keep him steady and let the serum settle in. It might sting just like anything else. Won't be on any longer than ten minutes.”

Daryl felt Hawkeye rubbing iodine over the spot marked for injection. He kept his eyes on Rick's, felt the prick of the needle and then a white hot burn slid down his arm. He gritted his teeth.

“How do you feel?” Hawkeye asked.

“Burns a bit,” Daryl answered, trying to downplay it so Rick wouldn't freak out already.

“Not surprising, that was a possibility. One to ten what's the pain level?” BJ asked as he held a pen to a notepad.

“Two. Maybe three.”

As soon as Daryl answered the burn ran down his right side and his body stiffened and shook.

“Daryl, you okay?” Rick asked from across the window.

“Just one a them shots that burns,” Daryl said through gritted teeth.

“One to ten?” BJ repeated.

“Um maybe a five now.” He was regretting letting Rick come along for this part. Daryl always thought he had a high tolerance for pain,but this was pressing his limits. He felt the burn enveloping every square inch of his body and he shook uncontrollably. He could hear the rattle of the restraints against the chair and tried to form words, tried to tell Rick it was going to be okay but his jaw wouldn't unclench. His eyes were screwed tightly shut as he shuddered and he heard BJ’s faint voice. “One to ten?”

“Nine,” Daryl said through clenched gritted teeth.

“Okay, hang in there. It's just the serum following the bloodstream.”

When Daryl came too he was sweating profusely and was still strapped into the chair.

“Quick, get him a lollipop,” Hawkeye said as he was listening to Daryl’s heartbeat, the cold metal of the stethoscope, feeling good against his sweat-soaked body.

“Charles, Minnie Mouse band aid, stat,” BJ shouted.

“I don't know which one of you I dislike more,” Daryl groaned

“Dislike him. He still wets the bed,” Hawkeye responded nodding in BJ’s direction.

“No, dislike him. He cheats at cards and he smells funny” BJ said as he applied a band aid to the injection site.

“Where's the normal guy? The old one.”

“Don't tell him he's old. He doesn't know yet,” Hawkeye quipped.

“We keep him away from mirrors and tell him the old man smell is Charles,” BJ added.

The two doctors bounced back and forth with sarcasm flawlessly and Daryl wondered how much of that was before the fall or was it from being just four people trapped in a building for nearly four years.

“Sherman is outside talking to Rick. Thought the guy was gonna faint right after you did,” Charles answered from behind him. 

“Ooh! I got an idea! Dislike him!” Hawkeye said pointing to Charles. “I heard he wears monogrammed underwear.”

“And I saw him once using an actual monocle,” BJ added.

“Look if I haven't died yet, Can I get the restraints off? Need to show Rick I'm fine.”

“Yeah, buddy,” Hawkeye answered in a rare moment of sincerity. “You did real good. Sorry it was a little more painful than we expected.”

BJ was unbuckling the straps as he added, “All your vitals look strong. We like what we’re seeing on the monitors. 

“Alright, this is all there is to it,” Charles said with a flourish, “so I'm going to bid you all adieu, depart the uncivilized, and retire to my room for some Mozart.”

After he walked out, Daryl looked up at Hawkeye. “Okay yeah. I dislike him the most.”

“You woulda got to that decision eventually. Trust me,” Hawkeye said. “Now Stand up slow. We’ll have the speakers on at all times so you can talk to any visitors. We’ll bring your meals in. And that red lit up button here? Hit if anything changes, if anything feels different or weird or if you just want to collect on that lollipop. One of us will be in the office next door 24/7 monitoring you.

When Daryl finally stood and looked at the glass, Rick was there in a flood of tears and snot. He walked up to the window as the two light-hearted doctors left and Daryl put his hand up to the glass.

“I'm fine, man. I'm okay,” Daryl insisted. “I feel totally normal now. It was just a reaction to the shot.”

Rick put his hand up to Daryl's. “Hard to watch,” he said.

“It wasn't as bad as it looked.”

“Anything feel wrong?”

Daryl assessed himself. He really felt fine. The burning sensation was nothing more than a fleeting memory.

“Actually, I feel fantastic,” Daryl said, surprising himself as he said it.

“You do?” Rick asked cautiously.

“Yeah. Almost super strong. I don't want to freak you out, but I might turn into a superhero from this injection.”

Rick finally laughed and wiped away some tears. He leaned his forehead to the glass and Daryl parrotted him. 

“Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“If I become a superhero I want my name to be The Flying Squirrel.”

Rick laughed again and smiled at Daryl through the glass.

“I'll leap small trees in a single bound. Faster than then a falling acorn. More powerful than than the strongest oak tree.”

Rick's eyes had finally dried and his smile was full, real.

“That smile is my strength, Rick. I love to see it.”

“When this thing works,” Rick said, emphasizing the word ‘when’, ”and we can all take it, I'm going to just walk down the street and start punching walkers in face.”

“I'm gonna give em wedgies.”

They grew quiet again, leaning their foreheads together against the glass.

“I need to run down and get everyone. They wanted to see you after.”

“I feel like I'm in a zoo, man,” Daryl wined. 

“Take it easy, Flying Squirrel. I'll just bring up a couple at a time.”

**Chapter Four- The Short Straw**

“Day’l kisses!” Judy pouted as she put her hands up on the glass. Rick had her sitting on his hip and Carl was by his side.

“I can't give kisses today, sweetheart,” Daryl said with an over embellished pout.

“Daryl’s sick darlin. He had to stay here with the doctors and when he's all better, he can give out all the kisses he wants.” Rick winked at Daryl after that.

“Da’yl! You have Minnie Mouse too!” she shouted as she noticed the bandaid on the injection site.

“I sure do! That means we’ll both get better real quick.”

“Really? A bandaid?” Carl asked with an eye roll.

He still wore bandages over his one eye even after all this time. He'd once confided to Daryl that he didn't want to wear a patch in case it gave his dad bad memories of the Governor. Daryl had agreed that was a good idea.

As Rick backed away with Judy to let Carl have a few minutes, Carl asked, “So, do you feel any different.”

“Feel stupid wearing a Minnie Mouse Band Aid but that's about it,” Daryl said with his cautious grin. It did earn him a soft laugh and a smile from the kid.

“Do you really think it will work?”

Daryl took a moment to answer. He looked over at Rick thumb wrestling with Judy and looked back to Carl. “I do. There's four of these guys and they’re not used to fighting or surviving. There's nine of us. We're strong, loyal to one another, and we’re keeping our eyes on them. They'd be stupid to test this out if they didn't feel pretty damn certain it would work. They'd know that if one of our own dies, they'll be eight more of us that will be pissed and wanting blood for blood. And I'm including lil asskicker in that count cause she kicked me in the shin the other day and I still got a bruise.”

Carl nodded. “Yeah. That makes sense. You scared of the next part? The getting bit?”

Before Daryl even had to think of a response, Sherman came around the corner. 

“Hey there, partner,” he said as he put a hand on Carl’s shoulder. “We have to do some blood tests now, so how about you all head back to the living quarters. We got a pool table over there.”

Daryl cringed as Carl looked up at the doctor. He knew the boy well enough to know the next words out of his mouth weren’t going to be friendly.

“I’m not your partner,” Carl said with a glare. “And if Daryl dies I’ll put a bullet through your head.”

“Carl!” Rick yelled. “That’s not a way to talk to our hosts! Sorry, Sherman. He’s growin’ up in a different world that you don’t know much about.” He handed Judith to Carl and put his hand on his son’s back to walk back to their rooms. 

“Be back later, Daryl,” he said, giving him a nod through the glass. “And Sherman? I’m not sure I can control my people if Daryl dies. May have a riot on your hands.”

Once they were out of earshot, Daryl looked back to Sherman as he was walking in with BJ. “They’re just all talk,” he said.

“No they’re not, son. We’re not stupid.”

Daryl sat back in the chair as BJ checked his eyes, his ears, and his throat while Sherman drew more blood.

“Been about three hours by now,” BJ said. “How you feeling? Any strange thoughts, aches, pains, new freckle? Anything out of the ordinary?”

“Nah. Really kinda thought I would notice something different, but I feel fine.”

“Great news,” BJ said as he used a small device to hit Daryl’s knees checking for reflex.

Hawkeye walked in with a plastic cup, handing it to Daryl. “Fill ‘er up, my friend.”

“I gotta piss in here?” Daryl asked, clearly put out.

“It won’t seem as bad tomorrow when we send Charles in for a stool sample,” Hawkeye responded.

“No one’s getting near my damn shit,” Daryl growled. 

“Settle down. If there’s no reason, no changes, no concerns we probably won’t need to do that step,” Sherman said.

“Charles is going to run the blood and one of us will stop in later with dinner and the results,” BJ said as the trio seemed ready to leave.

“Turn down service is at nine,” Hawkeye quipped. “But feel free to take a nap if you can’t wait. I still promise to bring a mint for your pillow.”

“You ain’t never even brought me my lollipop, doc,” Daryl said with that barely there smile. 

“That’s right! I meant to ask- what’s your flavor?”

“Blue,” Daryl answered. 

“I shall make the requisite delivery myself,” he backed up and saluted Daryl, then turned off that joking defense and said more sincerely. “Seriously, the pain you went through with the shot, you should probably lie down and try to get some rest.”

Daryl nodded as he stood. After they all left the room, Daryl decided that instead of sitting there looking at the walls closing in on him, he’d take the doctor’s advice. He was still just in boxers with monitors on and he moved the device they hooked him into over to the bed and crawled under the covers, curled up in the fetal position. 

The lights had been dimmed when Daryl woke from the sound of the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. It was Hawkeye.

“Dinner, blue lollipop and mint for your pillow, as promised,” he said, smelling of brown liquor, as he put a tray down over Daryl’s legs.

“What is this?” he asked as he poked at the food with a fork.

“Charles made it. Succulent Beef Roulade with a side of sauteed garlic butter mushrooms.” After a pause, Hawkeye added, “Except the Beef is actually eggplant and the mushrooms have no butter.”

Daryl started popping the mushrooms in his mouth. “Are you shitfaced?”

“Yes, yes I am. Don’t worry. I’m not on shift to monitor. Technically I’m off duty but I told the rotund roulade creator that I’d bring this in. I bore easily when I’ve been drinking.”

“So, how were the blood tests?”

“Good. There hasn’t been a single thing that wasn’t normal or expected.” He sat down on the edge of Daryl’s bed as his patient continued to eat, fork forgotten on the side of his tray.

“Charles would have a heart attack watching you eat with your fingers.”

“So.”

“So maybe you should do that again in the morning when he comes in.” Hawkeye tried to laugh at his own joke but it fell flat. Daryl stopped eating and sat back, scrutinizing the doctor.

“Why you here? You got something to say, just say it.”

Hawkeye shook his head and looked off out the glass to the hall. “Nah. Nothing really to say, is there? We’ve had this serum for six months waiting to find someone who would be willing to test it and…”

“And?” Daryl asked.

“Well, now we’ve done it. I mean, don’t get me wrong. We are all 97 percent sure this is the one. But like, now what?” He took out a flask for another sip. “I’d offer but we probably shouldn’t mix it with the injection.” Hawkeye took a guzzle. 

“You drinking ‘bout that three percent?” Daryl asked.

“A little maybe. But mostly because if it works...”

“What the fuck do you do?” Daryl finished. “Well, Jesus. You give it to the rest of us and keep producing it so y’all can go out looking for more survivors,” Daryl answered.

“We can’t all go out there, we aren’t equipped. Plus, if something were to happen to us, there’s no one to continue making the cure.”

Daryl took a deep breath. “So’s the next thing your gonna ask us is to be your delivery men?”

“More like my escorts. We drew straws earlier for one of us to go back out there with your group.”

“And that flask there means you had the short straw,” Daryl said. Hawkeye gave a nod and took another sip. 

“Here’s to you,” he said, his expression stone-cold serious for once. “You’re going to remake this world, Daryl Dixon.

Daryl brushed off the comment. “You are too according to that short straw.”

**Chapter Five- Bite Me, Mother Fucker**

“So today’s D-day,” Abe said as the whole group stood outside the glass of Daryl’s room.

“That sounds awful ominous, Abe. Unless the D stands for Daryl in which case it most certainly is D-day,” Eugene added.

Rosita rolled her eyes at Eugene and looked BJ up and down. “You still feel certain he’s gonna be okay?”

“We really do,” Hawkeye chimed in.

The door to the isolation room was open now and Daryl was leaning in the doorway with Judith in his arms hugging her. “Are you gonna be a bad guy, Da’yl?” she whimpered into his neck.

“No darlin, Your daddy and I’s gonna go outside and kill a bad guy. Will you root for us?” Daryl asked as he rubbed her back.

“Yeah, but don’t get any hurts cause we’re running out of band aids,” she said with a fresh Minnie on one of her elbows.

Rick was silent, just watching Daryl’s expressions as he said goodbye to the others. It was only going to be a short goodbye, just long enough to find a walker, get bit and come home...but everyone knew 97% wasn’t 100.

“We’ll see you all in an hour or so,” Daryl said as he handed Jude off to Carol.

“You be careful, Pookie,” Carol said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Ain’t supposed to be careful this time,” he grinned.

“Come on Daryl,” Rick interrupted. “Let’s get this over with.”

The room was charged with energy, both positive and negative, and there was no doubt everyone felt it. Daryl was going to be bitten. He 100% was going to come back bitten.

Without anymore fanfare, Daryl turned and walked out the door with his crossbow.

“Try to get the bite on the shoulder. It’s an easy spot to monitor,” Charles told Rick.

Hawkeye held out a blue lollipop and Rick took it, confused. “He gets that right after the bite. Then bring him straight home.”

“And just so there’s no confusion,Rick,” Sherman added, “ _You_ are NOT supposed to get bitten. So be safe out there.”

Rick checked the rounds in his Colt and felt for his red handled machete. “We’ll be back quick,” he said, then he slipped out the door behind Daryl.

The two walked silently for a while. “Wouldn’t it be some shit if we’re out here looking for a damn walker and we don’t find dick?”

“The one time we want one,” Rick laughed softly.

“You doing okay?” Daryl asked.

Rick stopped in his tracks and turned towards him. “That’s so you, Daryl. You’re the one about to put your life on the line and you’re asking if _I’m_ okay.”

“Well, I’m askin’ cause you look like shit,” Daryl answered. “Curls all damp from sweating, eyes blurry with tears, rips in your jeans and that overgrown salt and pepper beard.”

Rick feigned shock. “I’m so sorry to offend your eyesight with my presence.”

Daryl laughed and looked over to the sound of a trash can falling over. “Those is actually all the things I love about you,” he said without keeping Rick’s eye contact. It was too intimate a sensation to say it right into his eyes yet. Later. Daryl would do it later after he was cured.

“There’s nothing I don’t love about you,” Rick said as he pointed out a walker trudging in circles around the metal trashcan, the contents still making noise as it rolled around on the pavement..

They immediately fell into mission mode. “Remember, they’d prefer the bite in the shoulder.”

“If I turn let me bite that Hawkeye in the ass,” Daryl said.

“Deal.” 

Daryl started walking determinedly towards the sole walker.

“Wait!” Rick whispered. And when Daryl turned Rick grabbed him by the biceps and kissed him breathless.

“Ain’t a goodbye kiss, is it?” Daryl asked. 

“Nope. It’s a congratulations on being the cure kiss,” Rick said with more confidence than he’d shown to date. 

The walker, who had plaid pants and a white shirt, noticed them now and stumbled closer through the alley. Rick held tight to Daryl’s biceps. “As soon as you feel the bite, you just run straight back to the building. I’ll dispatch this asshole and be right behind you. Don’t want you bit any more than you gotta be.”

Daryl nodded as the walker came up to him and sniffed around. Rick was close, ready to pull Daryl away as soon as the mission was accomplished when suddenly the walker turned to lurch at Rick.

“Bite _me_ , Mother Fucker,” Daryl growled as he grabbed the biter by it’s boney shoulders and pulled it away from Rick. Finally it reached for him and tried to take a bite out of Daryl’s neck, but Rick moved Daryl back and the teeth landed right in the thick of his shoulder. The sight of it was Rick’s worst nightmare. Snarling teeth clamping down into the flesh of his...of his...best friend? Boyfriend? Soul mate?

“Run!” Rick yelled as he pushed the walker off Daryl and went for his machete. In a matter of heartbeats the walker was down and Rick was following Daryl back to the Fort Detrick entrance.

Abe and Rosita where standing by the doors, weapons out and ready, when they saw Rick and Daryl coming back. 

“Come on in. You’re clear as a mirror and safe as a nutsack in a jockstrap,” Abe said.

“No additional walkers in sight,” Rosita translated.

Once inside Daryl was breathing heavy, his dark blue eyes showed an emotion Rick had never seen. Fear.

Charles was pushing everyone out of the way. “Clear a path you vagrants. We have to get him back in isolation and hooked up to the monitors.”

“You can say that a little more polite, Winchester,” Sherman chided. “Folks, move your fannies. We got work to do.”

Hawkeye and Charles were at Daryl’s side as they walked him back into the isolation room. And BJ took everyone back towards their living quarters, Rick fighting him the whole way. 

“Look, you can sleep outside the window if you want but now is a critical time for testing and we don’t want interruptions. Please, keep your group down here. I’ll be back when we’re done,” BJ said.

Daryl sat numbly on the hospital bed in the isolation room. He could feel blood dripping down his shoulder from the bite and an icy chill ran down his spine. It was almost surreal to think it. After all these years...he’s bitten. He had a strong desire to cry as if his emotions were on overdrive.

All four of the scientists were all over him. Blood pressure, temperature, drawing blood, asking him questions.

“Do you have a headache?” BJ asked.

“No.”

Hawkeye was next. “Does the site where the bite is hurt?”

“No it feels like a fuzzy pillow,” Daryl answered sarcastically.

“Hawk, when I calculate sarcasm into that answer it sounds like maybe a five on the pain scale.”

“Nah,” Daryl interrupted. “Three at best. Just a bite.”

“And hopefully that’s all it is,” Charles added.

“Daryl, do you feel anything different or unexpected?” Sherman asked. 

The four stooges were actually quiet while they waited for Daryl’s answer. He took inventory of himself. Sore spot on his shoulder. Chills. Tired.

“Just the sore spot where the bite is. A bit of chills and I’m tired. Nothing all that unusual.”

“Chills are probably just from the shock of what we’re doing here,” Charles said as he was listening to Daryl’s heartbeat with a stethoscope. 

“How are your thoughts?” Sherman asked. “Racing, any unusual thoughts?”

Daryl just shook his head. “Just thinking ‘bout how I hope it works. Don’t want to leave my people.”

“Everything sounds and looks good. But you hit that button the second you need _anything_. We’ll be monitoring everything from the next room. I think you deserve a nap,” BJ said.

“I think I deserve another blue lollipop, whatch think, Doc?” Daryl asked. “And maybe two extra for each of the kids. Theirs ain’t gotta be blue.”

“You got it, Daryl. I’ll even eat one myself in your honor.”

“Alright everyone out! Quit hovering over him. First step is over and everything looks good so far,” Sherman said as he pulled a blanket up over Daryl. “Get some sleep, son.”

Daryl didn’t even remember falling asleep, but when he woke he immediately noticed a small headache in the back of his head. He rolled over and bit at a nail wondering if he should alert someone. Wondering if it was the part of his brain that was gonna turn him. Wondering if it was all for nothing. Fuck, he was going to miss Rick. He bit at his nail so nervously that it started bleeding and Daryl found himself sucking at the blood...and enjoying the tangy iron taste of it.

“Fuck,” Daryl muttered and he sat up in bed to push the intercom button to the next room. “Hawkeye, where’s my damn lollipop,” Daryl grumbled. He had no interest in all four of them climbing all over him and talking about him like he wasn’t there. Daryl had grown fond of Hawkeye so he’d just tell him to pass the message along.

The door opened and Hawkeye came in with his satisfied smile. “One blue lollipop for the hero of the day,” he said with a bow. “You ready for visitors?”

Daryl looked past Hawkeye towards the door and then lowered his voice. “Don’t think I should see anyone. Have a bit of a headache, right in the center of my head. And...I...ummm...I bit my nail til it bled which ain’t really unusual, but...I craved the taste of the blood. I think I’m turning, man.

Hawkeye wordlessly listened to Daryl’s heart, checked his thyroid, took his temperature and checked his blood pressure. He sat back across from Daryl and folded his arms. 

“Well, everything seems okay. Not even a fever. I’m thinking the headache, even the blood, is your body fighting it.” He paused, still thinking. “You’ve seen people bitten, seen them turn, right?”

“Yeah, since the beginning.”

“Any of them crave blood _before_ they turned?”

Daryl thought through everyone he’d known. “No.”

“Then I’d say it’s a good chance your body is fighting this thing. Don’t be scared.”

“Ain’t scared. Just worried about them,” Daryl answered nodding his head in the direction of the bedrooms his group were staying in.

Hawkeye sat down with Daryl on the bed. “You’re a good man, Daryl. I’ve never known someone so noble and selfless. Don’t worry. I still believe in this cure and I want you to as well. Can I bring anyone up to talk?”

“Rick,” Daryl answered. It’s always Rick.

**Chapter Six - Dixon 231**

When Rick came up to the window and put his hands against the glass, Daryl felt the biggest lump in his throat. “I’m okay,” Daryl said as he put a hand up against one of Rick’s.

“Hawkeye said things are still looking very positive. You feeling good?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Daryl said in a low, soft voice. He’d never meant anything more. With his eyes full of Rick he felt like nothing could separate them. 

They were quiet for a moment and then Rick announced he’d be right back. He didn’t walk back towards the group though, he walked towards the monitoring room next door.

Daryl waited for him to return and longed for a time when they could touch again. Before he could get lost in his thoughts the door from the monitoring room opened and Rick walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Daryl laughed. “What’d you do kill ‘em all?”

“Nah, just told them in no uncertain terms that I was coming in. Promised to hollar for them if you turn...which you won’t so...thought I’d just be able to...keep you company. Not supposed to get too close though in case you transition before you actually die. They said there’s a .000001% chance of that.

“Ah,” Daryl answered. 

Rick walked over and climbed up on the bed next to Daryl and pulled the other man close to his chest. 

“I might turn and chew your heart out this way,” Daryl said as he enjoyed Rick’s fingers grazing through his hair. 

“You already have my heart.”

They cuddled together, talking optimistically about how they’d bring Hawkeye along to save the world with the cure. Daryl really could be a superhero, he could be The Flying Squirrel. And they joked about Rick being his sidekick, The Midnight Officer. They kept the conversation light and the closeness simple, just soft touches, caresses of hair, one of them leaning against the other.

Eventually Rick fell asleep in Daryl’s arms. Sherman walked into the room and looked from Rick to Daryl. “We should get him up and out of here just in case.”

“In case I die in my sleep, you mean?” Daryl asked softly, continuing to run fingers through Rick’s curls.

“Very unlikely but yes.”

“I won’t go to sleep. I’ll stay up and watch over…”

“Daryl, I already know I’m not going to win this battle. I’m going to turn the camera so it’s right on your face and I’m not going to take my eyes off it.”

“Thank you.”

“You can thank me by being immune.”

“I’m on it, Sherman,” Daryl said with a gentle smile.

Daryl’s headache subsided around four in the morning and he was feeling good. Strong. Solid. When Rick woke in his arms, Daryl smiled in that subtle way he had of doing it. 

“I didn’t chew your heart out,” Daryl said.

“How many more hours til we know if you’re okay?” Rick asked as he rubbed his eyes.

At that moment Hawkeye came in. “Forty-two hours and thirty-six minutes, not that anyone is counting.” He grabbed the thermometer and Rick hopped off the bed as Hawkeye checked all Daryl’s vitals and drew some blood. “Charles will be serving breakfast today. I believe it’s a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich without the bread or the cheese. Also, it’s not grilled.”

Hawkeye left almost as quickly as he came in, clearly excited to look at the blood samples.

Daryl leaned in and gave Rick a quick peck on the lips. “Why don’t you go back and see your kids a while? I’m here. I feel good. Not even no headache no more.”

“Alright,” Rick conceded. “Save me some tomato.”

Before he could get out the door, all four scientists came in smiling ear to ear. 

“Well, fella’s,” Sherman announced. “The levels of the walker virus decreased by half overnight. It’s doing exactly what we wanted and we are more like 99.9% sure this injection is the way to save the world.”

“In fact,” Charles announced, “we’re so confident that I’m starting to make more batches of the Charles Emerson Winchester III Walker vaccine.”

“We’re not calling it that, Charles,” BJ insisted.

“It will be the Hawkeye Bullseye 5001,” Hawkeye announced.

“Enough,” Sherman jumped in. “Enough. It will be the Dixon 231 vaccine. Named after the man who put his life on the line and the number of trials that we went through before we found the cure.”

“Do we still have to wait the other forty-some odd hours before I can get out of here?” Daryl asked, somewhere between giddy and downright ecstatic. 

“Better to be safe than sorry. Charles, go get Mr. Dix…. I mean Daryl here his Grilled Cheese and tomato sandwich. 

“Hold the bread and cheese, please, “ Daryl teased. “And no need to grill it on my account.”

When the scientists left the room, Rick grabbed Daryl and kissed him deep and long. “I love you, Daryl,” he whispered.

“I love you, too. Now why don’t you bring the rest of the gang up and let’s talk about what comes next.”

**Chapter Seven- What Comes Next**

Three days later Daryl’s group and all four scientists received the vaccine. They gave each person heavy pain-killers before the shot and no one seemed to suffer the agony that Daryl had. 

After everyone was immunized, both groups of survivors were sitting around a table in the cafeteria coming up with a plan to spread the vaccine to as many people as possible. Hawkeye was clearly nervous.

“I’d like to make a recommendation,” Eugene added to the conversation. “The Hawk over here seems a little too nervous and my observation is that having BJ with him would ease his fears. 

“We need a three man team to keep up production of the vaccine around the clock,” Sherman interrupted. 

“Well, in this particular scenario, I’d stay behind. I”m a notorious coward and would be of more help here then out on the road.”

BJ looked at Sherman who was really the one running the show.

“I don’t mind getting out there, Sherm. Hawk and I are a team.”

Sherman slowly nodded in agreement. “I think we can get Eugene up to speed on the production.

“You bet you can,” Eugene added with as much enthusiasm as his personality could allow.

“So basically we’re superheroes,” Abe added. “Like the x-men or something?”

“Sure, why not,” Hawkeye added. “I get to be Batman.”

“Dude. Batman is DC. X-men is Marvel,” Tara said smugly. “Get your shit straight, man.”

“I can be Ironman. I’ve been lifting some weights lately,” BJ added.

“You lifted a box of tuna last week. I don’t think that counts,” Winchester pointed out.

“If anyone wants my two cents,” Daryl said, “I think Jude should stay here. And I think we need a man here who can defend the place now that we have the cure. We all know how people can be.”

“Don’t know if I like the idea of leaving Jude,” Rick said. “What if we don’t get back here for months?”

“Well, I think the best man to protect her and the production here is Carl,” Daryl pointed out.

“Me? You don’t want me to come with you?” he asked Daryl with the sound of rejection in his voice.

“Hell, I’ll be more nervous out there without you by our side, Carl. But we need someone who can take care of Judy _and_ take care of a rogue group of assholes if need be. This is the center of the new world and it needs protecting.

Carl nodded, now proud of being worthy of such an important task. “I can do that.”

“I don’t like it,” Rick said as he sighed. “But you’re a man now and it’s your decision, Carl.”

“I can do it,” Carl repeated.

“Alright,” Rick said, his leadership finally showing bright again. “We know who’s doing what, so let's go do it. Daryl didn’t go through all this to sit here in a conference room.”

“We’ll make sure you have enough of the serum for a good 50 people,” and BJ and Hawk will be ready to leave tomorrow.”

“The hell they are,” Daryl interrupted. “I should take them out this afternoon, show them some walker's face to face. Show them how to put ‘em down.”

“Probably a good idea,” Sherman said with a nod.

“Will bad jokes work on these walkers?” Hawkeye asked.

Daryl smiled despite himself. “Nope, and don’t ask about whether they can be swayed by lollipops. They can be swayed by knives, guns, crossbow, swords. You’re gonna have to pick your weapon and learn it.

“It really does sound like superhero business,” BJ said.

“Then we’ve been superheroes a long damn time. The thrill wears off quick,” Carol said.

That night before they were all set to leave, Rick and Daryl sat together in the room with their people. Everyone was asleep but them.

“I can’t believe this shit worked,” Daryl whispered.

“What? You said you had confidence it would the whole time.”

“I had confidence that you all couldn’t last forever in this world without a cure. We needed this.”

Rick grabbed Daryl’s hand and held it in both of his. “Thank you...for loving us so much.”

“Reason I do is cause you all...like...care about me, too.”

“We love you. Me most of all. Now let’s get to sleep. We have a world to save tomorrow.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed a happy ending. (Cause God knows Gimple isn't going to give us one!)


End file.
